


Don't tell me what elves can and cannot do

by kiyarasabel



Series: Shitposts [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Extremely Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: Pinned messages in #lazycityRobbie Wiggler: ELVES DO NOT GO INTO HEATRobbie Wiggler: ELVES DO NOT LAY EGGS NOR DO THEY HAVE AN OVIPOSITERKiyarasabel: Challenge accepted BD





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schediaphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/gifts).



> I'm not even sorry, this is totally my kink.

Robbie startled awake from a banging at the pipe that was the entrance to his hole. He flailed out of his chair and yelled. “Who is it?”

“Robbie, it's me, I need your help!”

“Sportacus, needs MY help?!” Robbie gasped, astonished. “We'll come down here and I'll see if I can do anything.”

“Oh thank you Robbie, thank you so much!” Sportacus appeared from the hole, his whole body flushed and quivering. He was only wearing part of his outfit, barefoot, his white undershirt clinging to him with dampness, the elf totally soaking wet.

“What happened, is it raining outside?” Robbie asked, confused because as Sportacus approached him he was radiating heat, whereas a downpour should have left him freezing.

“Robbie, I-I need you-”

Robbie felt his blush rise to eleven, his tight pants growing tighter. He'd had dreams like this before of course, and he pinched himself in the arm to be sure that he wasn't dreaming this time. “Wh-what is it you need me to do, Sporty?”

“Me... I, I mean, I can explain... I'm... I .” He groaned and doubled over, clutching his sides. “I'm in heat Robbie, please, you're the only one I know who can relieve me, the only one I want.”

“I, I don't know Sporty, this is all so sudden.”

“Oh please, Robbie I know but I need you. I need it so bad I might die, I could be dying.” Sportacus begged, writhing on the floor.

“R-really?” Robbie was shocked, and the hero certainly looked desperate as he nodded jerkily. “W-well alright then... How do you need me?”

“Fuck me, fuck me hard, give me everything you have.” Sportacus moaned, raising his ass in the air.

Robbie shook as he clumsily undressed himself, unable to look away from the undulating body of his long time crush, begging for him so wantonly. Wantingly. “Y-you really want me, Sporty?” He asked softly, sidling up behind him as he reached for the begging booty.

“So much, more than anything I've wanted you for so long, I knew it since I saw you that you had to be the one.” Sportacus whined, pressing his hips into any touch or source of warmth. His hole was soaking wet as Robbie revealed it and the villain was overcome with his own need as that sweet musky scent enveloped his senses.

It was the most delightful sensation as he slipped inside the tight heat of the athletic elf's pulsing walls. “Oh god you're so hot, Sporty.” Robbie groaned, starting to work his hips. He ran his hands along the body and muscles he had desired to touch for so long. It was nearly too much for him all at once and he had to struggle to retain his composure. Sportacus was squealing and moaning with every breath, begging for more. He was crying out Robbie's name over and over, keening wails of pleasure building to a clear crescendo. Robbie felt himself come unraveled as the grip on his dick became relentless, pulsing down his length as if with purpose and determination.

 

They fell asleep on the rug, but then Sportacus awoke him again and again, soon riding Robbie's dick by himself as Robbie tired out, spent, until his orgasms were dry. Finally they were able to settle into a real sleep.

 

Sportacus was ravenous the next day, consuming his sportscandy at an alarming rate, and Robbie would have been concerned if not for the constant thanks and reassurances, a guarantee to return the favor later. Robbie looked forward to his promised reward, spending the day preparing himself for his lover.

 

“I'm ready.” Sportacus purred, pinning Robbie to his chair.

“Oh wow, Sporty, you're so big.” Robbie gasped looking at the throbbing organ before him.

“Do you think that you'll be okay?” The elf asked panting eagerly.

“I can't wait to feel your cock inside me, Sport.”

“Oh, Robbie, this isn't a dick.” He chuckled, pressing his member deep inside of his mate.

Robbie couldn't think, too overwhelmed by sensation pulsing through him, he felt so full he almost couldn't breathe. Sportacus moaned and whined, his keening voice wavering as he rocked back and forth. As his pitch got higher Robbie gasped as he felt himself being spread wider and started to cry out just as desperately, even as his body became numb except for indescribable pleasure.

“Oh yes keep filling me.” He sobbed, and Sportacus smiled through his own tears, face contorted with ecstasy.

“Oh Robbie, oh gods, you're so good for me, so perfect, I knew as soon as I saw your ass, oh you're going to be so good for our babies.” He praised. Robbie was too far gone in a haze of pleasure to make sense of the words or even the near rupturing feeling of fullness burning inside of him as one lump after another flowed from Sportacus into him.

When Sportacus finished he didn't pull out so much as retract, still holding onto Robbie stiffly, oddly pale. “Oh thank you so much Robbie.” Robbie only groaned starting to feel the way his abdomen was bulging and squirming.

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate that I did not use wonton.
> 
> There were so many ways to end this that I decided to leave it open ended.
> 
> Possibilities include: Sportacus dying after spawning; Robbie being eaten from the inside; or just shitting out a pile of athletic elf-fairy grubs that lay waste to lazy town; Robbie becoming Sportacus' mindless willing broodmare; or any variety of body/magical horror; or even happy endings.
> 
> My original notes for this was:  
> "OH NO ROBBIE I'M IN HEAT" WTF are you doing with your dick "oh robbie, this isn't a dick"
> 
> On a related note when I die, the verdict for my life will be "oh robbie, this isn't a dick" before I am shuffled off to the eternal yiffening in hell.


End file.
